


Heaven is a place on Earth

by Kinderette



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, SuperCorp
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 18:05:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12870072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinderette/pseuds/Kinderette
Summary: Nous nous situons après l'épisode 6 de la saison 3 et avant l'épisode 7. Mon-El n'est pas revenu et heureusement pour nos deux héroïnes… Car, en effet, Lena Luthor a besoin de sa meilleure amie pour obtenir un rendez-vous avec… Supergirl !





	Heaven is a place on Earth

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Tous les droits appartiennent à Greg Berlanti, Ali Adler et DC, les créateurs de la série Supergirl.
> 
> Cette fanfiction a été écrite à quatre mains, avec la charmante Evilys. Nous devons également remercier AerynSun, notre Bêta qui a fait un travail formidable !  
> Vous pouvez retrouver cette fanfiction sur FF sur le compte de Evilys !

_Comme une sœur..._ Lena ne cessait de se répéter ces mots. Elle avait passé une merveilleuse soirée, il y a quelques semaines, avec Kara et Sam. Et elle se sentait bien, entourée, rassurée… Mais elle savait également que ce qu’elle ressentait pour la blonde n’avait rien à voir avec de l’amour fraternel. Non… Strictement rien.

Et puis Kara s'était absentée un certain temps, avec sa sœur. Et elle revoyait aujourd'hui la blonde après tout ce temps, à CatCo.

**"Kara... Comment vas-tu ?"** lui demanda la brune.

Le voyage à Midvale avait été reposant que ce soit pour elle ou Alex; surtout pour Alex. La brune n'allait pas forcément mieux mais elle commençait à moins broyer du noir et plonger dans l'alcool.

Elle n'avait pas pu trop communiquer avec Lena pendant ce week-end là, car elle voulait être présente pour sa sœur, en cas de besoin.

Lorsque la brune s'approcha d'elle, elle lui fit un sourire.

**“Hey Boss ! Ça va et toi ? Merci encore d'avoir accepté ma demande de congé, Alex avait vraiment besoin de ce petit week-end...**  
**\- Tu plaisantes ? C'est à ça que servent les amies, non ?**  
**\- Oui mais bon... ma patronne aurait peut-être aimé que je sois au travail."**

Lena lui sourit, affectueusement, et avec tendresse. Elle savait que Kara faisait de son mieux pour être à la hauteur de son poste.

**"Ta patronne préfère avoir des éléments en pleine forme.**  
**\- Désolée de ne pas avoir pu te donner trop de nouvelles, lui sourit la blonde en retour.**  
**\- Ce n'est rien, la famille avant tout… Lena se racla la gorge. Kara... J'aurais besoin de te parler..."**

Kara regarda Lena avec un air un peu inquiet.

**"Oui... qu'est ce qu'il y a ?**  
**\- En privé..."**

Kara regarda le balcon et fit signe à Lena de venir avec elle. La brune inspira profondément. Ce n'était pas facile pour elle. Non en réalité c’était même plutôt difficile et elle ne savait pas comment s’y prendre.

**"Voilà, je voulais te parler... J'aimerais ton aide pour... un rendez-vous…”** rougit légèrement Lena.

Kara fut assez étonnée par la demande mais contente de voir que son amie avait besoin d'elle pour ça.

**“Évidemment que je veux t'aider, tu as besoin de mon aide pour quoi ?**  
**\- Je n'ose pas aller lui parler et j'aimerais que tu lui demandes... C'est... délicat..."**

Lena était désormais mal à l'aise. Et encore, c’était un euphémisme ! Oh, si seulement Kara pouvait imaginer un seul instant...

**"De qui s'agit-il ? Quelqu'un que je connais ?** demanda la blonde.  
**\- Oui... Oui, c'est quelqu'un que tu connais..."** À nouveau, Lena rougit et commença à marcher sur le balcon. Elle faisait les cent pas.

Kara était vraiment curieuse à présent mais ne comprenait pas pourquoi son amie avait du mal à lui dire qui c'était.

**“Oh... C'est James ?**  
**\- Pardon ? James ? La brune éclata de rire, un rire nerveux. Je... Non ! Non, clairement pas. Nous sommes en meilleurs termes, je te l'accorde mais... Non, elle n'a rien à voir avec lui…**  
**\- “Elle" ?”**

Kara ne put cacher sa surprise, elle ne savait pas que Lena était attirée par les filles, elle ne lui en avait jamais parlé. Elle réfléchit sur le coup, de qui il pouvait s'agir car elle ne côtoyait pas énormément de femmes.

**"Oh, je ne savais pas... Qui est-elle ?**  
**\- Une certaine blonde..."**

La seule personne blonde qui lui vint à l'esprit était Eve mais elle n'était pas certaine que cette blonde-là soit aussi attirée par les femmes

**"Eve ?**  
**\- Non... Décidément Kara, tu ne m'aides pas beaucoup..."**

Elle soupira cessant enfin de faire les cent pas. C’est le moment de tenter le tout pour le tout, Lena. Tu dois savoir, tu dois comprendre… Et tu dois agir !

**"Supergirl."**

Kara eut un blanc et rougit furieusement. Lena voulait un rendez vous avec el..Supergirl ?!

**"Supergirl... ?**  
**\- Je crois que j'ai... Oui, je suis attirée par elle... Je sais, c'est peut-être stupide mais la façon dont elle me regarde quand je suis là. J'ai l'impression qu'elle tient réellement à moi, que je ne suis pas seulement une personne à sauver comme les autres, enfin si je puis dire. C'est assez difficile à expliquer mais quand elle me regarde, je sais que j'existe."**

Lena souriait doucement tandis que Kara essayait de se retenir de rougir, elle n'avait jamais fait attention à la manière dont elle regardait Lena quand elle était en Supergirl... A chaque fois, elle était si inquiète pour elle et voulait tant qu'il ne lui arrive pas le pire, qu'elle faisait tout pour la sauver. Mais elle ne pouvait pas dire à la brune que c'était elle et que, du coup, techniquement, elle lui demandait un rendez-vous... Mais elle ne voulait pas rendre Lena malheureuse, elle était tellement contente que la jeune femme ait envie de voir quelqu'un.

**"Je... Je lui demanderai quand je la croiserai mais, tu sais, elle est un petit peu occupée. Du coup, je ne sais pas quand je la croiserai ou si elle aura le temps..."**

Lena sourit à Kara.

**"Tu sais, je n'attends pas de miracle non plus... J'aimerais simplement un rendez-vous. Ne serait-ce que pour voir si notre relation peut évoluer, même de manière amicale. Je crois que j'ai envie, tout simplement, de l'avoir dans ma vie, et de lui offrir la possibilité d'avoir quelqu'un à qui parler... Oh, ne te méprends pas, je sais qu'elle t'a, toi, mais disons que je veux l'aider, à mon tour. Je sens sa fragilité quand nos regards se croisent... Je sens que, parfois, elle ne se sent pas à sa place, que, parfois, elle se sent bien trop différente. Elle veut être tellement forte, pour tout le monde. Lena soupira doucement, rêveuse. J'aimerais la libérer ne serait-ce que d'une infime partie de ce qu'elle porte sur ses épaules..."**

La brune ressentait tout ce qu'elle disait, et ses yeux brillaient en regardant Kara. Ils brillaient de sincérité.

**"Je veux être là, pour elle, de n'importe quelle façon... Dis-lui tout simplement que j'aimerais la voir, pour lui parler, et je m'occuperai de le lui demander. Ou bien parle-lui... Oh, je ne sais pas..."**

Kara rougit, elle sentait comme des papillons dans son ventre. Elle savait que Lena ne pensait pas parler d'elle mais... C'était la première fois que quelqu'un lui disait ces mots : elle était touchée. Elle avait envie de prendre Lena dans ses bras.

**"C'est vraiment gentil à toi... Je vais lui en parler et faire mon maximum.**  
**\- Ne t'inquiète pas… Lena lui sourit et c'est elle qui la serra dans ses bras. Merci Kara..."**

Kara lui rendit le câlin et remit ses lunettes en place.

**"Je crois... Je crois que j'ai un article à finir, je ne voudrais pas être en retard sur mon délai.**  
**\- Oh, oui... Oui, bien sûr. Ne reste pas trop tard. Moi, je pense que je vais rester un peu plus tard ce soir."**

Et elle retourna à son bureau, un sourire aux lèvres. Soulagée d'un poids… Et Kara lui rendit son sourire.

**"Ne travaille pas trop dur ! Tu fais un excellent travail."** lança la blonde avant de retourner à son bureau n'ayant aucune idée de ce qu'elle allait faire.

Lena passa la soirée à réfléchir à ce qu'elle venait d'avouer à la blonde. Elle se demandait ce qui allait désormais se passer... Et elle était finalement un peu gênée d'avoir parlé de rendez-vous alors que Kara avait déjà du mal à se remettre de la perte de Mon-El. Et si c'était arrivé, c'était de sa faute et uniquement de sa faute...

La soirée était calme, Kara volait tranquillement dans le ciel. Cela avait toujours été un moyen relaxant pour elle de réfléchir quand elle était devenue Supergirl, elle adorait voler et admirait la ville avec une vue que quasiment elle seule pouvait contempler. Cela lui vidait l'esprit et elle pouvait essayer de voir les choses plus clairement. Toute la journée, la demande de Lena et ce qu'elle lui avait dit l'avaient travaillée. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Normalement, elle aurait dû refuser mais il s'agissait de Lena, elle ne pouvait pas lui faire ça surtout après ce qu'elle lui avait avoué.  
Sans se rendre compte, elle passa devant Catco et remarqua que le bureau de Lena était toujours allumé. Inconsciemment, elle se rapprocha du bâtiment et, avant qu'elle même se rende compte de ce qu'elle faisait, elle atterrit sur le balcon.

Ses lunettes sur le nez, Lena leva la tête et vit Supergirl sur le balcon. Elle inspira profondément avant de l'y rejoindre, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

**"Eh bien... Quelle rapidité..."**

Kara posa ses mains sur la taille, essayant de garder sa confiance de Supergirl mais son esprit tournait à toute vitesse. Que venait-elle de faire ? Elle était à présent obligée de lui donner une réponse.

**"Kara m'a parlé, en fin d'après midi...**  
**\- Vous a-t-elle dit pour quelle raison je désirais vous parler ?"** Lena s'approcha d'elle, récupérant son assurance.

Kara avala durement mais ne montra pas son manque d'assurance.

**"Oui...**  
**\- Et vous êtes tout de même là... C'est un bon début"** , lui répondit la brune en souriant.

Kara ne savait pas quoi faire mais elle sentait l'espoir de la jeune femme en face d'elle.

**"Oui, elle m'a dit que vous souhaitiez... un rendez-vous avec moi ?"**

Lena rit légèrement. **"Oui, c'est comme ça que je lui ai présenté les choses... Mais cela ne vous engage en rien, ne vous inquiétez pas."**

La brune se mit contre les barrières du balcon, et regarda la ville.

**"Pourquoi êtes-vous venue ?"**

Kara se plaça à côté d'elle sur le balcon et scruta la ville. Le calme ambiant aurait pu être apaisant, s’il n’avait été lourd de sens.

**"J'ai vu que vous étiez encore à votre bureau à cette heure-là et... Vous travaillez tard, Miss Luthor.**  
**\- Je fais ce qu'il faut pour CatCo. Et L-Corp. Je vous avoue que parfois, c'est épuisant, mais ça me maintient occupée. Seulement... Elle se tourna vers Supergirl, fixant ses cheveux légèrement ondulés tombant sur ses épaules... Je me demandais plus précisément, pourquoi être venue, réellement. Dois-je prendre ça pour une acceptation ?**  
**\- Je n'imagine pas ce que cela doit être de gérer deux entreprises de cette taille."**

Kara resta silencieuse quelques temps, ne sachant pas encore intérieurement quoi répondre. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais il semblait impossible de dire non à Lena. Mais elle n'avait pas l'impression que ce serait honnête de dire oui non plus, elle ne voulait pas donner de faux espoirs à la jeune femme. Elle regarda la Luthor droit dans les yeux et, sans réfléchir plus longtemps, un mot sortit de sa bouche.

**"Oui."**

Lena se mordit la lèvre inférieure, instinctivement.

**"... Ce soir ?**  
**\- Ce.. Ce soir ?"**

Kara réalisait à peine qu'elle avait accepté un rendez-vous avec sa meilleure amie, elle n'était pas certaine qu'elle soit prête à l’honorer dans la même soirée. Sur le coup, elle fit comme si elle entendait un bruit au loin avant de reprendre la parole.

**"Je ne crois pas que ce sera possible, le devoir m'appelle mais dites à Kara une autre date qui vous conviendrait et je viendrai..."**

Elle regarda Lena une dernière fois avant d’ajouter quelques mots.

**"Vous devriez rentrer chez vous, vous coucher. Je suis sûre que les gens qui tiennent à vous préféreraient que vous ayez une bonne nuit de sommeil."**

Sur ce, elle s'envola. Et Lena resta là, interdite. Néanmoins, il y avait du positif dans tout cela, et elle prit le conseil de Supergirl au pied de la lettre et rentra chez elle.  
Elle devrait absolument remercier Kara le lendemain.

Kara rentra immédiatement chez elle, ne réalisant toujours pas ce qu’elle venait d’accepter. Elle réfléchit toute la nuit à comment elle pourrait regarder son amie sans rougir puis, tombant de fatigue, elle finit par s’endormir.

**Author's Note:**

> Si ça vous plaît, n’hésitez pas à nous laisser des review ! Du reste… A quelle fréquence désirez-vous les prochains chapitres ?


End file.
